It's Good To Be In Love
by screaming-poetically
Summary: She’d heard Danny speak of her so often, that Lindsay decided to seek Aiden out for herself. AidenLindsay, femmeslash.


**Title:** It's Good To Be In Love  
**Summary:** She'd heard Danny speak of her so often, that Lindsay decided to seek Aiden out for herself. AidenLindsay, femmeslash.  
**Disclaimer: **The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.  
**A/N: **First attempt at femmeslash. I wrote this fic on request for starpiper on LJ. Read and enjoy.  
**Rating:** T

**It's Good To Be In Love**

"_I'm adoring you, it's all good.  
You're so beautiful, I'm black and blue all over."  
-Frou Frou_

Lindsay had known from when she was very young that curiousity was in her nature. She'd explore and question everything to the point of exasperation, and still that wasn't enough. That was part of the reason she came to New York City. Lindsay had had enough of the country, of the only crimes she helped solve being the occasional murder over cattle rustling. She wanted adventure, she wanted love and passion, she wanted mystery and intrigue. She wanted to live life like it was in the movies. It sounded kind of juvenile but, in the end, her life in the city ended up more like a Nicholas Sparks book put to cinema, and she enjoyed it in the most unfortunate way.

It began and ended with Aiden. And, if one were to be technical, Danny helped a bit. In fact, if you put it in cinematic terms, Danny most likely would have been at least the assistant director. Maybe the producer, even. But Aiden and Lindsay were the stars of this production, and it was the first time in her whole life that Lindsay enjoyed being center stage.

She'd heard Danny speak of her so often, that Lindsay decided to seek Aiden out for herself. When Danny spoke, Aiden was a goddess; she was a great cop and she made phenomenal chicken parm, she was beautiful and witty and absolutely brilliant. It wasn't only the way he spoke that made her decide to look for Aiden. Aiden's absence in the lab was the very reason Lindsay herself had been hired, and gossip in the lab was that she had very nearly tampered with evidence; she had been staring the rapist and murderer right in the face, and was unable to bring him to justice. If Lindsay was honest with herself, and if she faced her past, she knew that it was something she would have done.

So that was why she stood in front of Aiden's door, that was why she knocked and when Aiden answered, she bit her lip and tried to introduce herself but Aiden smiled brilliantly. That was something else Danny had praised, her smile.

"I know who you are. You're the country girl Danny talks about so much. Lindsay, right? C'mon in."

And that was the first time Lindsay had come to Aiden. They talked about the lab, about the CSIs (how are they? Is Mac getting any sleep? Does Stella have a boyfriend yet?), about Flack, about a lot of things. They got into personal stuff too, and Lindsay realized she was comfortable with Aiden. She talked about her past, something she had never talked about to anyone, not Danny or Mac, or even Stella. When tears fell, Aiden wiped the salty tracks away from Lindsay's cheeks with her fingertips.

"No crying, okay? You're too pretty to cry."

After that first visit they had started to see each other regularly, meeting in coffee shops or restaurants or their apartments just to talk. They became good friends and secretly, subtly, Lindsay wanted something more. One day in the lab Danny stopped her in the hall and said,

"It's a good thing to be in love, an', you know, it really does suit you."

She watched after him as he walked away, heading to Trace and knew that he knew. Knew that he knew about Aiden, about everything. And the thing is, she hadn't told Danny all that much about her (relationship, was that the word?) with Aiden. So that left only one other person who could have told him.

Aiden.

That day was the day Lindsay took Aiden to the boardwalk and took her picture, looking away into the distance. Beautiful. She slowly lowered the camera so she could get a clear view of the former CSI, and when she did, dark brown eyes (like melted chocolate, and Lindsay has always loved chocolate) met her own. And oh, how that took her breath away. Aiden came closer and asked easily if she'd like to come back over her place, she'd make the chicken parm. Lindsay looked away; this wasn't how she had planned it, falling for Aiden, and _why_ did it feel like Aiden was trying to pick her up?

"Please, Lindsay, I'll let you pick dessert."

And that's what did Lindsay in, that line about dessert. Because in her heart of hearts, Lindsay knew what Aiden meant by letting her pick dessert, though she wasn't sure if her instincts were correct. Later that night Aiden leaned close to Lindsay as she rinsed off a plate in the sink. Her lips brushed the curve of Lindsay's neck and the words spoken next reverberated throughout her soul.

"So, country girl, how about that dessert?"

The plate fell to the bottom of the sink, forgotten. Lindsay's too distracted by Aiden's mouth finding her own, by hands exploring, by body pressed against body. She's distracted by the fact that Aiden tastes exactly like she imagined, that they're heading towards the bedroom, that even though she never had any of the Smirnoff Aiden offered she feels drunk (on pleasure, on Aiden) and it's so right.

And when she woke up the next morning, light falling hazily through the green curtains onto the bed, Lindsay looked on Aiden and saw a mystery. She saw the reason she came to New York, even if she didn't know it when she first arrived. She saw a thousand adventures and questions, answers too, and knew that she had made the right decision here. And, you know, it was also one of the first times that Lindsay had whole-heartedly agreed with Danny. It was good to be in love, and she had to admit, it did suit her.

_finis._


End file.
